1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and in particular to an electrical card connector having extended terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
With the trend of reducing the size of a computer device, demand has arisen for increasing its data storage capacity at low cost. Generally, electrical cards, such as memory cards, are functional as data storage devices which are electrically connected to the computer device. The electrical cards are portable instruments that are readily inserted and extracted from electrical card connectors of the computer device. Early in the development of a Notebook Personal Computer (Notebook-PC), an electrical card connector and a hard disk drive (HDD) bracket are individually mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the Notebook-PC. This not only increases the number of components in the Notebook-PC, but also requires a great amount of space for accommodating the individual electrical card connector and HDD bracket.
Subsequently, more electrical card connectors are arranged in “dual port” or stacked configurations. Examples of this electrical connector assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,551,131 and 6,540,552. This electrical connector assembly commonly depends on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) connecting two electrical connectors to a PCB. However, the FPC is much expensive so that the manufacturing cost of the way is high.